


The Wet Dream

by antipreposition



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antipreposition/pseuds/antipreposition
Summary: Snape slipped into a vivid dream, where he had the best sex in his life...with a man.
Kudos: 3





	The Wet Dream

Snape cannot remember when he last slept.

He's busy lately. Dumbledore instructed him to make Wolfsbane Potion for the new Dark Arts Defense Professor. And then, he had Black on his mind. Black the traitor who recently broke out of Azkaban. Black who betrayed and got Lilly KILLED. Black who came back to claim Lilly's son. Snape feels a sour rush of venom in his body with the mere thought of Black.

A potion master, he could easily snap out of a snooze as soon as he felt tired. But magic, unfortunately, has its limit. Once he sat down on the armchair in his dungeon, he could not help slipping into a slumber.

It was not a hazy dream. Neither was it a nightmare like how his dreams usually are. Strangely, Snape found himself clear-headed. There is a scent of freshly-cut grass in the air. When Snape turned around to inspect the room, he could see intertwined gold and red color on the tapestry hanging on the wall. Gryffindor dormitory. As Snape thought this to himself, he suddenly realized that he was not alone in the room.


End file.
